Stormy Counterpoint
by D. M. Evans
Summary: A little rain wouldn't ruin their evening


Stormy Counterpoint

Author – D M Evans

Disclaimer - all rights belong to Arakawa

Rating - FRT

Pairing - Roy/Riza

Timeline/Spoilers - no real spoilers, set soon after Ed joins the military

Summary - The storm won't ruin their good time

Warnings - fluff

Word Count - 912

Author's Note - I had time to do an extra story for fmagiftexchange (on LJ) so I picked up one of my other choices, the prompt Character(s)/ Pairing(s):Roy and Riza  
Prompt: Thunder  
What I don't want: No jealous Riza or Roy, and no other character involvement but them.

* * *

Riza had always loved the rain. She knew Roy didn't share her passion for it. His dislike went beyond the wetting of his gloves or being a useless soggy 'match.' That was for the people who didn't know any better. Roy could be just as dangerous with water as fire. He simply didn't like the damp and the drizzling.

Riza, on the other hand, loved the feel of rain on her skin, especially the warm summer rains like this one. She could dance in it if she allowed herself to be that free. Instead of dancing in the rain, she turned on the radio, finding a station that played a swinging beat and wasn't too cut up by the storm. She lit a few candles on the mantle.

She and Roy had pretended to go in opposite directions on leave, only to meet up in one of the places his mother kept in the east. Naturally, their first night together, the sky opened up and Roy's mood sank. Years of experience assured her that Roy wouldn't sulk forever and there were things she could do to help lift his mood.

Riza fetched a bottle of wine out of the ice box, her favorite vintage. She took it and two glasses into the other room. She went back to fetch the dessert she had made, Roy's favorite. Maple Parfaits were so rich she only made it once or twice a year. Nothing but eggs, cream and maple syrup. Roy would eat them all if she let him. Slipping a spoon into the glass cups containing the custardy confection released the sweet scent of maple into the air.

After she got the dessert set out on the coffee table, with a stern warning to Hayate, Riza went into the bedroom. Roy was stretched out on the bed with a book. She beckoned to him. "Come on, Roy."

He groaned, bringing the book closer to his nose.

"I'll give Hayate your treat if you insist on sulking."

"I thought you were my treat." He lowered the book, grinning.

Riza swallowed back a laugh but gave her hair a saucy flip. "That's only one of your treats."

Onyx eyes gleamed with a wicked light. Roy slammed the bookmark home and was across the room so fast the room could have been on fire. His fingers played across her hip. "You got me treats."

"I _made_ you treats and if we don't hurry, Hayate will get into it."

"Can't have that." Roy slid his arm around her and let her lead him into the living room. Hayate was curled up on a chair, eyeing the desserts.

"Are those what I think they are?" Roy clapped his hands together like a greedy child.

"Maple parfaits." Riza swept a hand toward the couch.

They both sat. Roy poured the wine. "I think you're already losing the radio to the storm," he said, dipping up a greedy spoonful of the creamy dessert.

"Then we should eat up and dance before the music is gone," Riza suggested.

Nodding, Roy took another bite, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. He offered her a spoonful of his teasingly. Riza snapped it up. When he couldn't scrape any more of the custard off the sides of the glass, Roy set it aside and caught Riza up in a kiss.

"Mmm sweet," he said, his tongue caressing the bow of her lip. Roy stood up, offering her his hand. He led her out onto the hard wood flooring where she had rolled back the carpet.

Low thunder could be heard in the background barely audible over the driving beat. Roy swung her around the makeshift dance floor. Riza loved the twists and swirls this sort of dancing required. Roy moved so very well. She loved the feel of his body against hers. The caged energy in his muscle made her want to do naughty things to him here and now.

A light flared behind the curtains and the thunder pealed almost immediately as loud as the battlefield mortars. Roy jerked, pulling her off balance a bit. The lights flickered out and the radio died. The only light came from the candles. Hayate stood up on the back of the chair, peering at the window.

"Now that was some thunder," Roy said.

"This storm is livening up." Riza went over and opened the curtains. She beckoned Roy over.

He cocked up and eyebrow but went to her side, pausing long enough to pat Hayate's head. "So we're watching the storm?"

"I love lightning. It's an amazingly powerful and pretty force," she said, raising a hand to point out the window as a three-pronged bolt sliced open the sky. The thunder rattled the glass.

"Hmmm, you like power," he said nuzzling her neck.

"Mmmm," Riza murmured but didn't let him distract her immediately. She leaned against him as she watched the aerial light show. When one really big boomer hit, Hayate decided it was time to go to his bed.

"He has the right idea." Roy kissed her cheek.

"Planning on hiding your head?" she grinned.

"I have a lot of things planned but that's not one of them." Roy tapped her nose. "Though many of them have to do with being under the covers and being oh so very close."

Riza kissed him. "You have the best ideas."

Catching his hand, she pulled him toward the bedroom, planning to be louder than the storm.


End file.
